03 February 1976
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1976-02-03 ;Comments * Peel plays a sequence of three tracks from the Yardbirds' Featuring Eric (Slow Hand) Clapton album, which includes tracks from the Five Live Yardbirds LP, one of Peel's all-time favourites, and previously unreleased material, including two of these tracks. He mentions regretting ("one of the great regrets of my life") not seeing the Yardbirds live, as he was living in America - although they did tour the US after Clapton had left. * There is a repeated session from Stretch, whose lead singer Elmer Gantry (real name Dave Terry) had previously appreared on Peel sessions as frontman of Elmer Gantry's Velvet Opera. It includes a cover version of Freddie King's Living On The Highway. *The Stretch track Can't Judge A Book was never released as a single or on an album in the '70's and was only a session track played on Peel's show. It is a cover version of Bo Diddley's You Can't Judge A Book By The Cover, but done in mid-1970s rock style, with extended guitar solos. *The date of the show is more likely to be 3rd February 1976 due to the repeated session by Stretch and Peel mentioning Miss Hes on the BBC quiz show Ask The Family. According to the Genome website, the Hes family took part in the episode which was broadcast on 2nd February 1976 http://genome.ch.bbc.co.uk/073d8069fc0e49208d0f3fcf50235331. *The 60 minute length of the file is explained by the fact it is running slightly slow. Sessions * Stretch #1. Recorded: 1975-11-25. Broadcast: 12 December 1975 Tracklisting * Supercharge: Get Down Boogie (7") Virgin (back announced) * Andy Fairweather Low: Champagne Melody (7") A&M * Stretch: Miss Jones (session) :(JP: 'I was talking to one of my advisors on reggae matters earlier this evening and he was telling me he was not too impressed with the new single from Toots & The Maytals called Reggae Got Soul. I must admit I for once disagree with him') * Toots & The Maytals: Reggae Got Soul (7") Island *The Yardbirds Featuring Eric Clapton: I'm A Man (LP - Eric (Slow-Hand) Clapton) Charly *The Yardbirds Featuring Eric Clapton: Too Much Monkey Business (LP - Eric (Slow-Hand) Clapton) Charly *The Yardbirds Featuring Eric Clapton: Good Morning Little Schoolgirl (LP - Eric (Slow-Hand) Clapton) Charly ("dedicated to Miss Hes") * Stretch: Can't Judge A Book (session) #''' :(JP: 'You can't judge a school book... I'm sorry I don't know what came over me your honour. Those were Stretch and Can't Judge A Book, the old Bo Diddley number and prior to that I had intended to mention that I was so excited discussing Miss Hes' appearance on Ask The Family with you, I had forgot to mention on tomorrow's night programme, having featured three tracks tonight from The Yardbirds Featuring Eric Clapton, we will be playing some tracks from a companion record to this one, called not surprisingly The Yardbirds Featuring Jeff Beck.') *Jean Plum: Look At The Boy (7") London *Bux: Come On Down (LP - We Come To Play) Capitol (US release) *Stretch: Hold On (session) *David Bowie: TVC 15 (LP - Station To Station) RCA Victor *Chuck Berry: Guitar Boogie (recorded in 1958, but Peel doesn't mention which album he's playing it from, although he accidentally allows it to run into the start of the next track. He says he wishes he had a copy of the Virtues' version of "Guitar Boogie") *Stretch: Living On The Highway (session) ("That's the last of an admirably tight little set....") *Big Youth: Hell Is For Heroes (LP - Natty Cultural Dread) Trojan *Al Allen & Co.: Bali Hai (7") Fantasy ("Bet you thought I was kidding when I said I was going to play a disco version of a selection from South Pacific....") :(JP: 'And on tonight's programme you heard a session from Stretch. The programme produced by John Walters and on tomorrow's night programme, well, frankly I don't know yet, but we'll find out together perhaps between 11 o' clock and 12 tomorrow....I'll go out and do a bit of shopping and see what I can come up with....') Tracks marked '''# are available on File 2. File ; Name * 1) John Peel Radio 1 3 February 1976 * 2) Alan Freeman Complete Saturday Rock Show 17th December 1977 Radio 1 ; Length * 1) 1:00:04 * 2) 2:30:57 (2:24:23 - 2:30:57) ;Other * 1) Many thanks to terraman * 2) Many thanks to Noel Tyrrel ;Available * 1) Mixcloud * 2) Mixcloud Category:1976 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online